


Podarki

by Alannada



Category: Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Kiedy twój towarzysz broni pomaga ci w zalotach...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request from denatka from tumblr. She asked: "smth funny for Valentine's Day if you could?/ Falconer, who unexpected fall in love with Karstenian/ Old Race girl /and his falcon totally ships them/ and give not-accurate-romantic advices" I guess you expected sth different, but have this little thing, sweetheart:D  
> A part of my "giving away fics" event on tumblr.  
> It was supposed to appear at 14th Feb, but I got distracted. Sorry for the delay.

Zaczęło się niewinnie - od kolorowych piórek znajdowanych na progu jej pokoju w Lormocie. Arya prędko zaczęła spuszczać wzrok opuszczając rano swoją izbę, by zobaczyć, jaki dar znajdzie tym razem. Pióra były prześliczne, zbierała je więc i wkładała do glinianego dzbanka jak dziwaczny bukiet.

W głębi ducha zastanawiała się, kim jest osoba przynosząca jej owe dary przez dobre dwa tygodnie. Wypytywała ostrożnie innych, ale nikt w Lormocie nie znał odpowiedzi na pytania młodej uzdrowicielki.

Potem jednak rzeczy przybrały gorszy obrót - zamiast piórek i ewentualnie kawałków bylin zaczęła znajdować na progu myszy i inne drobne zwierzątka. Już trzeci raz miała okazję spoglądać na zamordowaną mysz leżącą pod jej drzwiami niczym pozostawiony przez dumnego kota znak jego pomyślnych lowów.

Arya westchnęła i schyliła się żeby podnieść mysz za ogon i znaleźć któregoś z mruczących mieszkańców twierdzy mądrości, który by docenił taki dar. Kątem oka zauważyła jakiś ruch i obróciła głowę w tamtą stronę.

W dole korytarza stał wyprostowany mężczyzna - młody i o wyrazistych rysach Sokolników. Jego strój także wskazywał na pochodzenie z tej rasy. Jednak najbardziej w oczy rzucał się ptak siedzący na jego okrytym rękawicą nadgarstku - przepiękny sokół zamachał jeszcze raz skrzydłami i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, przekrzywiając głowę, by spoglądać to na nią, to na jego pana. Sokolnik, prawdopodobnie niewiele starszy od niej, patrzył na nią z wyrazem twarzy, który mogła opisać tylko jako pełen nadziei i oczekiwania. Arya spojrzala na mysz u swoich stóp.

\- Czy podobały ci się podarki? - usłyszała głos, który bardzo starał się nie być szorstkim. - Sztorm mówi, że myszy są najlepsze na prezent, ale mam wrażenie, że pióra podobały ci się bardziej...

Sokół na jego ręku wydał cichy dźwięk zadowolenia i przekrzywił głowę, by spojrzeć na samicę, która spodobała się jego towarzyszowi. Był pewien, że dzięki jego światłym radom ta bezpióra para zacznie wspólny lot przez życie.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe Neevor or anything within Witch World.


End file.
